


Happiness

by SaltiSnacks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author fixes the trainwreck of s.8, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Shiro is an idiot, heartbroken Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: What is true happiness? Shiro thought he had found it.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fixing this trainwreck. This isn't beta read, so if there's grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I wrote this _really_ fast.

_“Allura?”_

_“Oh, Shiro.”_

_“Allura!”_

_“He's hurting. Find him. Find him, Shiro. Before it's too late.”_

_“Allura! Find who?!”_

_“Tell Lance I said hello and that I'll always love him for me.”_

_“Allura!”_

He jerked awake gasping for breathe.

“Babe?”

*********

He thought he was happy. The war was over. The universe was repairing itself. Slowly but surely.

He had met him during a party. It had been a whirlwind romance. Everyone was invited to the wedding.

Except one didn't show. He couldn’t understand the ache that missing figure brought. Long dark hair and violet eyes were absent.

They hadn't talked in months. Keith suddenly distancing himself as soon as he had introduced his new boyfriend. Focusing instead on relief efforts with the Blades.

“All you talk about is Keith! Keith! If you’re so in love, why didn’t you marry him!” He slammed the bedroom door.

 _Love_.

It slammed into him like a freight train.

He walked to the door. “I…I don't.”

“Go. Find him.”

“But…”

“ _Go_! I knew. I knew, but I hoped… You told me. Over and over he saved you. Couldn’t you see it?! Go find Keith, Shiro. I’m not the one in your heart. You've been too blind. He loves you. He confronted me before the wedding. Threatened that if I didn’t make you happy… He was in tears, Shiro. _Tears_!”

Shiro was stunned. “He was there?”

“No. He left, falling apart piece by piece.”

_Keith. Oh god._

Everything was _wrong_. Everything had gone wrong. He had fucked up and not seen the forest for the trees.

“Go. I'll…I'll get the annulment papers drawn up.”

“I don't know what to say.”

“Tell me the truth. Do you love him?”

Shiro choked and sank to his knees. “ _Yes_.”

“Go. This won’t work if… Goodbye, Shiro.”

*********

“Keith! Where are you?” The message beeped that it had been delivered. The craft soaring through space at top speed.

He punched a different contact. The display popped up. She wasn't happy. “Krolia, where is he?"

“Finally came to your senses, I see.”

“You…”

“Don’t hurt him again, or I will kill you, and there won’t be any coming back. He's broken. Barely eating. Barely living. Fix this.”

Now he knew why Krolia had cornered him before the wedding with teeth and claws bared. Her body shaking so badly, the floor had been vibrating.

“I will. I swear. I’ve been an idiot.”

“Understatement. He's on Daibazaal restocking supplies. Go, Shiro, and don’t let him go again.”

“I won't.”

*********

“Keith!”

He spun on his heels. “Shiro? What are you doing here?”

He looked thinner. Gaunt. Pale. Exhausted. And it was all his fault.

“Keith!” Finally reaching him, he scooped him up. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never meant…”

“Shiro?”

“It's always been you. Always you. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.”

“Huh? Uh…Shiro, put me down, please.” He lightly struggled against the arms holding him. His heart breaking and soaring at the same time.

“No. Never again.”

“But…”

“It's over. We're getting a divorce. He kicked me in the butt and made me see the truth.”

“Divorce? What?”

“Over and over you saved me. Stood by me. Through it all. God, I’m so stupid.”

“But, you love him.” He choked.

“I thought I did. I thought I was happy. But, I wasn’t. Something big was missing and… In the end… it's always been you.”

“Me?”

“Keith.” He held the lax figure tighter. The entire dock had gone still and quiet. Relief workers stunned into stillness. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long.”

He finally placed Keith back on his feet before lightly grabbing his face. Up close, he could see the fissures his own stupidity had created. The loss. Heartbreak. A glimmer of hope.

“Shiro, what are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is I love you. I love you. There's no one else for me except you.”

He found himself with an armful of sobbing Keith. Arms tight around his neck as his flight suit quickly soaked in tears. “Am I dreaming?”

“No. No your not. I love you.”

“Shiro.” His name came out of a choked cry. "I love you, too."

The entire dock went up in cheers as they finally kissed.

And he finally knew what _true_ happiness was.


End file.
